hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fluffyeater/Top 5 Minions
Minions are a key part of Skyblock. They are the best way to generate items and as a skillful person with command blocks outside of Skyblock, are pretty cool just for the mechanics they use. So, I'm going to give my top five all-around favorite minions. This rating is not just the best for the general amount of playstyles or just essential ones, these ratings are based off what minions are most important to my playstyle. I will also give my top three favorite minion upgrades/fuel. If you have different opinions I'd like to hear them! Number 1 - Sand Minion The sand minion is very difficult to get, I'm not going to lie. But the reason I chopped 2.5k worth of cacti was because the minion is a great minion. Getting the sand minion made me realize how important sand is in Minecraft. I mostly took it for granted because within fifteen minutes of starting a Minecraft world I have collected it. However, not starting off with glass made me realize glass is so common in my builds. Beside all that, the sand minion overall is just quite essential once you can get it and the rarity it holds all adds up to why the sand minion is #1 on my list. Number 2 - Iron Minion The iron minion is a great minion. A lot of people love the diamond or the emerald minion but I like the iron minion. Iron in regular Minecraft is overall a great item and in some ways better than diamond in my opinion. The iron collection boasts some great recipes like the Enchanted Hopper, the Golem Armour, and the Golem Sword. Some people might not understand it but the golem set is my favorite in the game. The iron minion is also likely one of the first minions you'll get. Number 3 - Cobblestone Minion Cobblestone really is nothing. It isn't used like anything special in crafting, there isn't much to do with cobblestone alone, and it's just well nothing. But that's what the good part about it is. Need a nerd pole? You need cobblestone! Need a throwaway block for getting to places? Try cobblestone! The little use and rarity of cobblestone is why it's so useful. Normal minecraft doesn't have much use for cobblestone beside being nothing, but I will say, in Skyblock things are a little different. Cobblestone has some useful collection items such as the compactors and the Miner's outfit is quite useful. All of these are good but do use a lot of cobblestone. Number 4 - Glowstone Minion The glowstone minion is a good minion, it's hard to find someone who disagrees with that. The glowstone minion generates glowstone dust. Glowstone isn't rare, it doesn't have good collection items, but its simple feature of just being a good light source is what makes it good. And thats one of the reasons I like it. The glowstone minion is also the only truly good minion thats from the nether, which is another bonus. One problem is the fact that to really make the minion efficient, you need a compactor and compactors aren't cheap to make. Number 5 - Acacia Minion The acacia minion isn't really anything special to be honest. It's the same as all the other foraging minions, the only difference being tree type. The minion really only saves time from going to the floating islands. I have a personal preference for acacia which is why I like it over all the other foraging minions. Not much to say, I just put it here for how essential it is. Upgrade 1 - Auto Smelter The auto smelter is good. It is practically essential for the iron and gold minion, and can be useful for minions like the sand minion and the cobblestone minion. The auto smelter doesn't take much to get and overall is a good thing to have. Upgrade 2 - Compactor The compactor is extremely useful. Every morning when I come onto skyblock all my minions' inventories are full, except for the ones with the compactor. The compactor saves so much space I can not express it enough. And is relatively cheap, especially compared to the Super Compactor 3000. And that is the reason I didn't replace this with that. The super compactor is very expensive and an enchanted item can't be turned back into the regular item, unlike most block versions. The compactor can even be gained by just bringing a iron pickaxe to the lapis miner. Upgrade 3 - Enchanted Lava Bucket The last and possibly least, the enchanted lava bucket! The enchanted lava bucket is good. If you can get it, I highly recommend this as it is the best fuel for a minion. You don't have to make a choice, you don't have to switch it out with something else occasionally, and it both increases the minion's speed by the most of any fuel and lasts forever! What more could you ask for out of a fuel? The one problem is that it takes a lot of coal, which is the only reason it's so low on the list. Alright! This is the end! I hope you agreed with my list and if you didn't, please tell me your list in the comments! Thanks for reading my list and have a good day! Category:Blog posts